Whats Your Name?
by sehunajjong
Summary: Untuk pria tampan sepertimu jangankan menyingkir, mati pun boleh-Sehun/Jadi Sehun ya? Manis sekali-Jongin/Kaihun's fiction


Kim Jongin. Hidupnya biasa saja. Kuliah, mengerjakan tugas atau laporan, tinggal dalam satu flat bersama dua orang temannya. Itu penting sebenarnya, Jongin itu sangat dingin dan terkesan tidak ramah dengan orang lain. Dia baik, hanya saja _picky. _Baekhyun teman satu flatnya bingung sendiri kalau membicarakan Jongin.

Mereka tinggal bertiga, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin, tapi rasanya hanya berdua karena Jongin jarang sekali keluar kamar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memang tidak tahan untuk diam sering kali mengajak teman-temannya ke flat mereka. Teman favorit Baekhyun untuk berkunjung adalah Sehun, satu jurusan dengannya, bisa diajak bergosip, pintar dalam akademik, dan yang paling penting masakannya cukup enak untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang jarang makan makanan enak.

Beda lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia sangat suka mengajak Yi Fan ke flat mereka. Yang dibicarakan tidak jauh dari musik, otomotif, dan pria manis tentu saja. Mendengar suara mereka saja kadang membuat Baekhyun takut dan bersembunyi dikamarnya. Kalau Baekhyun sering meminta Sehun untuk memasakkannya sesuatu, Chanyeol lebih suka memesan makanan. _Junk food. _Hidupnya memang kurang sehat. Dalam sehari dia bisa memesan sampe tiga restaurant junk food yang berbeda. Dia memang yang paling berada, jadi uang bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Kalau ditanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Jongin makan. Mungkin Jongin makan dikampus atau mungkin Jongin membeli makanan diluar dan memakannya dalam kamar. Entahlah, mereka rasa itu tidak begitu penting.

Jadi, dimana mereka bertiga kenal dan memutuskan untuk menyewa flat bersama? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol satu jurusan, ilmu sosial. Mereka dikenal dekat karena sama-sama sering membuat ribut dikelas. Memutuskan menyewa flat bersama karena sepertinya tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan keributan mereka. Lalu Jongin? Dia sedang mencari flat saat itu, bertemu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadilah mereka mengajak Jongin tinggal bersama. Jongin juga sudah diberi peringatan mengenai betapa ributnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dia tidak merasa keberatan akan itu, yang penting dia dapat flat hari itu juga, titik.

Jongin mahasiswa jurusan teknik, sangat sibuk. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ilmu sosial. Jumlah SKS yang mereka ambil sama, hanya saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak harus pulang malam karena jadwal praktikum yang berubah atau tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok paginya padahal baru diberikan saat jam kuliah terakhir. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak perlu begadang hanya untuk menyelesaikan laporan praktikum tadi siang seperti Jongin. Itulah yang membuat mereka maklum kenapa Jongin jarang sekali keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini spesial. Jongin ulang tahun hari ini. Biasanya hari rabu begini Jongin akan sampai rumah lebih cepat yaitu jam 8 malam. Jadi kalau tidak cepat jam berapa? Baekhyun dan Sehun sengaja bolos kuliah untuk memasakkan macam-macam makanan untuk Jongin. Sup rumput laut, mie panjang umur, dan tentu saja kue tart. Sejujurnya Baekhyun baru mengetahui kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jongin seminggu yang lalu. Saat tidak sengaja Jongin menjatuhkan SIMnya di ruang tamu flat mereka. Lalu pertanyannya, kenapa Sehun mau repot-repot membantu Baekhyun? Salah. Kenapa Baekhyun mau repot-repot membantu Sehun padahal dia takut kukunya rusak karena memasak?

Sehun menyukai Jongin. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jongin. Uuh cheesy ya? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Pertama kali bertemu, Sehun langsung menyukai Jongin. Saat itu Jongin baru pulang kuliah, berkeringat, dan berantakan. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sehun membeku melihatnya dan langsung ehem jatuh cinta. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang berdiam diri di pintu flatnya. Saat Jongin mengatakan "Permisi." Sehun malah mengatakan, "Buat pria tampan sepertimu jangankan menyingkir, mati pun boleh." Setelah itu Sehun melihat tawa terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, Jongin tertawa karena perkataannya dan mengusak rambut Sehun lalu berlalu ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil senyum-senyum karena Jongin.

Baekhyun itu sahabat yang baik. Dia tidak bisa memasak sama sekali sebenarnya, tapi demi Sehun dia rela membolos kuliah dan membantu Sehun memasak. Tidak sepenuhnya membantu sih, karena dari tadi Baekhyun hanya menemani Sehun mengobrol dan memakan buah-buahan untuk menghias kue ulang tahun Jongin.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap berpacaran dengan Jongin? Sepertinya responnya saat bertemu denganmu lebih baik daripada saat bertemu Kyungsoo atau Yi Fan." Kebiasaan Baekhyun itu kalau bicara tidak pernah dipikir dulu.

"Kenal saja belum. Mana boleh berharap lebih Byun." Itu masalahnya, Jongin belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi dengan Sehun. Biasanya jika berpapasan mereka hanya saling melempar senyum. Sehun belajar untuk mengontrol dirinya sekarang. Dia tidak mau kejadian memalukan saat pertama bertemu dulu terulang kembali. Jadilah sampai sekarang mereka belum resmi berkenalan, Sehun ingin menunggu Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Yaah walau sebenarnya Sehun tahu semua tentang Jongin, semua disini adalah tentang Jongin yang Baekhyun tahu.

"Menurutmu apa Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih Byun?" Baekhyun menelan strawberry yang baru digigitnya.

"Jongin terlihat sibuk, kuliah, organisasi, pengabdian, menurutku sih dia tidak mungkin ada waktu untuk memiliki kekasih. Upps." Baekhyun memukuli mulutnya yang berbicara sembarangan saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun karena perkataannya. Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menghias kue ulang tahun Jongin.

"Eh kalau kau yang jadi kekasihnya pasti dia akan meluangkan waktunya Sehun-ah." Bisa gawat kan kalau Sehun hilang moodnya, tidak jadi makan enak Baekhyun hari ini.

"Memangnya apa lebihnya aku dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa teknik yang pintar-pintar itu?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk menjawb pertanyaan Sehun, kalau salah jawab tidak jadi makan enak kan?

"Begini, belum tentu mereka yang pintar-pintar itu tau caranya memasak sepertimu Sehun-ah. Mereka kan sibuk buat laporan, kalau Jongin berpacaran dengan anak teknik juga mana mungkin dia bisa merasakan punya pacar yang pintar masak sepertimu, lagipula kau tidak kalah pintar dari mereka, aku tidak tahu kau pernah dengar atau tidak tapi, ibu yang cerdas melahirkan anak-anak yang cerdas. Pas sekali jika Jongin memilihmu untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kan?" Baekhyun itu kalau sudah berbicara memang pintar.

"Aku kan laki-laki Byun." Sehun hanya tertawa dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Dia jadi makan enak hari ini.

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah." Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun karena Jongin sudah didepan flat mereka.

Dengan gesture tangannya Chanyeol menghitung mundur, "empat, tiga, dua, satu."

Jongin membuka pintu flat dan terkejut dengan segala macam confetti yang diledakkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JONGIN-AH." Sehun maju dan membawakan kue kehadapan Jongin.

"Ayo buat permintaan lalu tiup lilinnya eer Jongin-ssi." Sehun bingung harus memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan apa. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa dibelakang mereka.

Jongin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu meniup lilin-lilin diatas kuenya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berseru heboh, sebenarnya Sehun juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi kan ada Jongin, ingat Sehun masih menjaga sikapnya didepan Jongin.

"Ayo kita merayakan ulang tahun Jongin didalam. Jongin pasti sudah lapar kan?" Modus saja Byun, kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia yang sudah lapar?

Urutannya yang paling depan adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, disusul oleh Sehun dan Jongin dibelakangnya dengan Sehun yang masih membawa kue ulang tahun Jongin.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya. Kelihatannya kau keberatan." Sesungguhnya tangan Sehun memang sudah pegal dari tadi.

"Terima kasih err Jongin-ssi." Sehun merasa seperti tersengat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongin.

"Panggil saja Jongin seperti yang lain. Namamu siapa? Kau temannya Baekhyun kan?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun agak kecewa sebenarnya, dia pikir Jongin mencari tahu juga tentangnya, ternyata tidak. "Sehun. Oh Sehun. Iya aku temannya Baekhyun, aku tinggal di flat sebelah bersama paman dan bibiku makanya aku suka berkunjung kesini."

"Sehun ya? Manis sekali. Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering keluar kamar agar lebih sering melihatmu." Jongin bergumam, cukup jelas untuk didengar Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Jongin menyebutnya manis. Semanis itukah? Tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu karena perkataan Jongin.

"Sampai kapan berdiri disitu terus Sehun? Ayo kita makan." Si Baekhyun itu kenapa hanya makan terus yang ada dipikirannya?

Sehun pun berlari ke meja makan dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Jongin. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang aneh kepada Sehun. Tunggu saja Byun, banyak yang harus kuceritakan kepadamu. _Ibu yang cerdas melahirkan anak-anak yang cerdas kan?_ Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongin sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk Jongin. Doakan saja mereka benar-benar bisa sejauh itu.

.

.

.

**END**

**Yeah this too cheesy. Sorry.**


End file.
